The First Time
by DimensionsOfTime
Summary: How Alisha should have handled the first time with Present Simon in Season 2 Episode 7. A bit lemony, but sweet. Lemonade, maybe?    Disclaimer: I have not and will not make any profit from this story. All creative rights to the characters belong to Howar


**AN**: _I keep going over and over Simon and Alisha's first time in S2E7, because I wish Alisha didn't inadvertantly emphasize the competition that P!Simon is undoubtedly feeling with F!Simon. (I know it's necessary for the plot, but from an emotional standpoint, I hate what it does to Simon!) At this point, he's only had sex once (not including the encounter with the shapeshifter in S2E1) and he knows that Alisha has a lot more experience, most recently with a hotter, more accomplished version of him. I wondered how it might have gone if she played it as if it was truly their first time together. How could she start being "a good teacher" without pointing out his inexperience, or making him worry about being "shit in bed"? This is what I came up with. (Btw, it's__ my first FanFic ever, so I'd love to hear what you think. If you have a moment, a quick comment would be incredibly appreciated. Thanks for reading!)_

The lift door slid open and Simon turned to see Alisha crossing the floor toward him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied, her smile growing wider as she came closer and then stopped in front of him. "I don't want you to freak out…"

"Why what hap…" he began, as her hand darted out and touched his face. He instinctively recoiled, eyes widening in fear, and then again in surprise, as nothing happened.

"There's this guy. I went to see him." Alisha explained excitedly. "He took my power."

Simon stared at her in disbelief. "How?"

She shrugged, "He touched me. It's gone!"

He continued to stare at her. "What's he gonna do with it?"

"Dunno," she said, a touch of impatience creeping into her voice. "It doesn't matter. It's gone."

She took another step toward him and gently, tentatively, touched his cheek. He was still looking at her strangely. "I want to be able to touch you," she said. She searched his face, but he didn't respond. His eyes were troubled, his brow furrowed in thought. Alisha opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"Kiss me," she said finally. After a moment's hesitation, he did. It was a relief to feel the familiar lips against hers again, like inhaling deeply for the first time in months. Simon pulled back slightly and looked at her with stunned gray eyes, then he leaned in and kissed her again.

This time she deepened the kiss, but slowly, remembering his lack of experience and not wanting to push him too far too fast. She remembered how considerate his future self had been with her the first time: starting out more tender than passionate—understanding that, although her body was as familiar to him as his own, she still needed time to get used to being touched again.

Her hands came up around his neck, caressing his shoulders and stroking the hair at his nape. He slid her jacket off her shoulders and allowed her to slip his t-shirt over his head. The feeling of his warm, familiar skin under her hands began to loosen the knot of grief and frustrated desire she'd been carrying around for months. She pressed herself against him full length, remembering how his future self would pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. At the feeling of full contact, Simon's arms tightened around her and his breathing quickened. Alisha broke the kiss and cupped his cheek with her hand. He leaned into it, closing his eyes. Then he opened them and watched her intently, breath just slightly uneven, gray eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go lie down." She took his hand and led him, unprotesting, to the platform bed. As he watched in wonderment, she slid her half-undone overalls and tights off, pushed the duvet aside, and pulled him down with her.

"I don't…" he started to say.

"Shh," she said, tracing his lips with her finger. "You don't have to. I just want to touch you. This time it's all for you, yeah?" His brow furrowed and he looked at her questioningly. She smiled.

"I already know your body," she said, then added mischievously, "Maybe even better than you do yourself." That earned a surprised half smile, and a shy glance away. "There's lots of time for you to learn me, but this time I just want to make you happy." He held her earnest gaze for a long moment, understanding what she was doing for him and torn between gratitude for her kindness and embarrassment for his inexperience. Then his lips came up in the half smile again, and he nodded.

As they began kissing again, she fit her body against his and guided his thigh up between her legs. He made a soft sound of surprise and pulled her closer, instinctively increasing the pressure in a way that felt so good and so familiar it made her gasp. "Slowly," she kept repeating to herself, "Slowly. Don't scare him. Remember how new this is to him."

Feeling almost drugged by the familiar scent of his skin and his now-tousled hair, Alisha forced herself to spend more time kissing than she had since she could remember. She nibbled and sucked on his lower lip, teased with gentle flicks of her tongue, and gave herself over to long, deep, slow kisses that made her weak and dreamy. Simon was an apt student, copying her every move, and seeming to grow more confident each time he paused to look at her and took in her desire-dazed eyes and half-parted lips.

She kissed his eyes, his face, his neck, trailing her tongue and fingertips over his chest and flat belly. Then finally, reaching the waistband of his trousers, she paused and looked up at him. She was dying to take things further, but mindful of not pushing him too fast. "Can I?" she asked softly. He stared at her for a long moment, then nodded.

As their bodies fit together, he exhaled raggedly and closed his eyes. Sitting astride Simon's hips, feeling him deep inside her, Alisha finally let the knot of anguish come completely undone and the last of the grief and pain drain away. "I can't believe…" she said. "It feels…" Simon entwined their fingers and gripped her hands tightly. He kept his gray eyes wide and locked on hers as she began to move—slowly, but then with increasing urgency.

Too soon, too caught up, too blissed out, Alisha didn't register the subtle change in Simon's breathing and couldn't slow down in time. Still gripping her hands, he looked up at her in brief panic, then his eyes closed and he shuddered. She smiled serenely and continued moving against him, gently matching the last small movements of his hips. Then she leaned forward, kissed his lips, and rubbed her face against his cheek. "Mmmm," she said. After a moment, she slid off and reclined next to him, propping herself on her elbows and studying his face. He lay silent for almost a full minute until his breathing returned to normal. When he finally opened his eyes to dart a quick glance at her, the shame in them broke her heart.

"Sorry," he said miserably. He sat up and put his head in his hands, then scrubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Simon? Simon, look at me," she said. He turned slowly, still miserable. His eyes widened for a moment at the unexpected tenderness of her expression. "Sorry for what?" she said. "That's what was supposed to happen, silly. I told you this time was all for you." She laughed. "Don't worry, next time we'll work on me, yeah?" He stared at her incredulously, but his eyes were shining.

"Now come on," she said, giving his shoulder a gentle push. "Let's get dressed and go get a pizza, yeah? I'm starved."


End file.
